My Love For Her
by SoratoMichiFreak
Summary: ~*My First Daikari Fic, so please R+R*~


My love for her

My love for her

A/n: This is my first Daikari fic, it's not better than my other stories but I tried. And it's dedicate it to cousin, you know how you are ^_~ 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Davis sat in class staring at Kari as usual. To him Kari was a goddess he cared so much about her, he loved her but he was scared to tell her because he thought she would reject him. When Davis got home he decided to call Tai because he had a lot of experience with girls and he thought he would give him some tips, he dialed Tai's number and waited for him to pick up the phone.

"Hello, this is Tai"

"Hey, Tai what's up?"

"Nothing much"

"Anyway I was wondering if we could go to park and talk"

"Sure, talk about…"

"Well about girls"

"I see so you decided to call me since I'm an expert"

"Yeah, whatever you say Tai"

"o.k. then I'll see you in half an hour"

"Alright then see you later" Davis hung up the phone and went to the park to meet Tai. Tai and Davis sat where there wasn't so much people 

"So…Davis who's the girl that you obviously love so much"

"It…It's your sister Kari"

"You have a thing for my sister, Kari, Kari Kamiya"

"yeah, every time I see her I just can't get my eyes off her, she's the most beautiful girl I have ever seen, but she doesn't know I'm alive, Tai what should I do"

"Davis you got it bad, well how bout' you ask her out on a date that way you could tell her how you feel about her"

"I tried that before but I chickened out, but this time Tai I'm gonna do do it"

"Don't worry man you'll be fine"

"I hope so"

~*Next day at school*~

The last bell rang and Davis knew he had to go through with it, when Kari walked out of school he followed her.

"Hey, Kari how are you doing?"

"Oh…Hi Davis, I'm fine"

"That's good, Um…Kari I was thinking do you have plans Saturday night"

"No I don't, why?"

"Uh…Kari would you go out with me" He said very nervous wondering what she would say 

"Davis I would love go out with you"

"Really, great, then I'll pick you up at 8:00"

"Alright then see you Saturday" Just about when Kari was going to walk away, Davis spoke.

"Kari bring your digivice with you"

"Why?"

"It's a surprise" Davis said with a smile on his face.

It was Saturday night and Davis went to pick up Kari when he got there he knocked on the door, Kari answer it.

"Hi Davis"

"Kari you look beautiful ^_~"

"Oh…Davis your so sweet" She noticed Davis had a bag in his hand she got curious and asked "Hey Davis what's in the bag?"

"Supplies, I thought it would be romantic if we had a picnic dinner in the Digitalworld"

"Davis that is so romantic" She then took Davis's hand and led him to her room were she had a computer. They both took out their Digivices and pointed it to the computer 

"Digi-port Open" They both said and entered the computer and were transported to the Digitalworld. They walked to the most romantic spot Davis could of, they started setting up, they put the food on the blanket and sat next to each other eating dinner.

"Davis this delicious, How did you learn how to cook"

"My sister Jun taught me (A/N: lol) she may be a pain in the ass but she is a good cook" Kari started to laugh.

"Davis you are so funny, I just love that in a man" Davis started to blush. He took her hands in his 

"Kari, I love you, you don't know how much you mean to me I think of you every day, I can't get you out of my mind, with out you I'm incomplete. Please Kari don't reject me" Kari looked at him and couldn't believe what he just said.

"I've wanted you to say those words for such a long time, Davis I love you too I felt this way ever since we met. I'm lonely and I need someone like you in my life"

Davis went closer to her and kissed her, they kissed very passionately letting their tongues linger with each other. They stopped catching their breath 

"Does this mean were now Boyfriend and Girlfriend"

"Of course silly" Davis looked at his watch and realized it was getting kinda late.

"Kari it's getting late I should take you home"

"What ever you say Baby" They went to the Digi-port and went back to Kari's room and she led Davis to the door.

"Davis I had a really great time, we should do it again"

"me too, but next time we'll have a date in the real world"

Davis took Kari into his strong arms and kissed her once again, there lips parted and Davis left.

"So, Kari how was your date with Davis" her brother asked obviously very curious.

"It was magic, Davis was so sweet and romantic. Oh and Tai"

"What?"

"Davis and I are now Boyfriend and Girlfriend isn't that great"

"Yeah, now your like me and Mimi"

Tai was really happy for his sister and was glad someone loved her. That night when Kari went to bed she thought of Davis and was glad she wasn't alone anymore.

~*The End*~

A/N: I know bad ending, so please review ^_^


End file.
